


Between a minute and a lifetime

by barrylen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Barry and Oliver), (because of course there is), (not body swap!), Coldflash Bingo 2019, Coldflash Bingo: Elseworld, Come Marking, Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Gotham City - Freeform, Identity Swap, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, minor guest appearance by Kate Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylen/pseuds/barrylen
Summary: “So, Barry,” Oliver started, and Barry could all but smell a lecture coming on, “mind telling us where you disappeared to last night?”Barry took a sip of his coffee. He wasn’t nearly awake enough for this conversation.He sighed, “Not particularly, no.”Or: Leonard Snart is alive in Deegan's altered reality, and Barry can't resist going home with him, just this once. The fact that it won't matter anyway after they'll change reality back to the way it was shouldn't hurt this much.





	Between a minute and a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Fine Line" by Mabel. (Fun fact, this fic's working title was 'WWOD - What Would Oliver Do'. Not that, Barry. Not _that_.)
> 
> I don't know how much this fic will make sense to you if you haven't seen the 2018 DCTV Crossover /o\ I obviously changed a few things but short summaries of the three parts can be found [here](https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Elseworlds,_Part_1), [here](https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Elseworlds,_Part_2) and [here](https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Elseworlds,_Part_3).
> 
> If you wanna skip the porn, check the end notes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ♥

Barry buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket, fighting off a shiver. The cold wind made the exposed skin of his face feel raw, unprotected due to his lack of super-healing. He huffed; add that to the list of things he needed to be careful about without his powers. At least he still had his own body.

It probably wasn’t the best idea to take a walk alone at night in Gotham City when you were pretty much a foreigner here, but Barry’d had a hell of a day and he needed some space away from Kara and Oliver. Just for a little while. There was no way that Oliver hadn’t heard him sneak out of their shared hotel room (courtesy of Kate Kane), but thankfully hadn’t attempted to stop him. Small mercies. 

On the other side of the road, a couple stumbled out of a bar, leaning on each other and laughing as they tried—without much luck—to hail down a cab. 

Barry smiled, then stopped abruptly in his tracks. That was it. A drink. 

He could really use a drink. 

The inside of the bar was less seedy than he’d anticipated. He took a quick look around and decided to take a seat at the counter, which somehow seemed like the safest place to sit.   

The bartender took one look at him and his eyes widened. 

“Oliver Queen,” he stammered, almost dropping the glass he was polishing, “we don’t want any trouble.” 

Barry would have rolled his eyes if it weren’t for the bartender looking like he was about to pee himself. Dammit, Oliver. 

“I’m not here to cause trouble,” Barry said, trying to look appeasing. “I’d just like a drink.” 

The bartender visibly hesitated but finally nodded, “What’ll it be?” 

“Uh…”   

Barry didn’t have the chance to finish his thought process—wow, it was hard not to be able to speed up his thinking—because someone slid onto the chair next to him, a little too close for comfort. 

“How about whiskey on the rocks, hm?” 

Barry went still. He knew that voice. 

“Make it two,” the voice said, and the bartender nodded hastily and scurried off to get the drinks. 

Barry swallowed and chanced a glance to the side. Fuck. It really was Leonard Snart.

The thought of Leo from Earth-X popped into his head, but that didn’t make any sense. No, his posture, the pitch of his voice, the way he was dressed… it was without doubt this Earth’s Snart. Who was supposed to be dead. That was just—that was sick. Deegan must’ve incorporated him in this reality somehow, maybe even with the intention to hurt Barry and his friends. Maybe accidentally.

Either way, if Barry ever got his hands on that guy… 

His chest felt tight, like he was going to burst at the seams. This was even worse than the speed force.

Barry should probably get out of there and back to the hotel but— 

Snart looked _good_. So familiar it hurt. He’d thrown his jacket over the barstool next to him, just wearing a black sweater. The sleeves had ridden up a little, tattoos peeking out of what little skin was visible of his forearms. 

Barry quickly snapped his eyes back to Leonard’s face. 

He was studying Barry, a lopsided smirk on his face, nodding at the bartender when their drinks were set down in front of them. Snart took a sip, his gaze never quite leaving Barry. He turned a little to lean against the bar top, which made his knee brush Barry’s thigh, startling him.

“Well, well, well. Barry Allen,” he drawled, and Barry was so dumbfounded that he almost fell off of his seat, “what brings you to Gotham? And what’s this about…” he made a vague gesture in direction of the bartender at the other side of the room, “Oliver Queen?” 

Barry stared at him. “You know who I am.”

Snart arched an eyebrow in response. “Do you not know who I am?” 

Barry couldn’t help barking a short, hysterical laugh, burying his face in his hands for a moment to remind himself to breathe. 

“Of course I do,” he mumbled when he came up for air. He wet his lips, eyes darting to Snart’s face and back to his own glass of whiskey. He took a tentative sip, then grimaced. Nope, not his drink of choice. “We, um… we’re here to investigate a situation.” 

“A situation,” Leonard repeated dryly. He paused, and his eyes narrowed. “Who’s ‘we’?”   

Barry snorted. “Don’t worry, they’re not here.” 

Maybe _Barry_ should be worried. But somehow any worries he’d had had dissipated as soon as he’d heard Leonard say his real name.

Snart just hummed and took another sip of his drink. Barry sighed. Best to play along with this reality before it got messed up even further, right?   

“What do you want, Snart?” 

“Testy.”   

“I’m serious.” 

“I know.” Leonard cleared his throat and sat up from his slouch. Barry didn’t like the roguish grin on his face at all. “I can’t help but notice that you’re awfully tense every time we run into each other” —Barry rolled his eyes at the pun— “but I bet I could help you…” He gave Barry a slow once-over, so suggestive that Barry felt an uncomfortable heat rise to his face, “ _Loosen up_ a little.”

Jesus. Barry swallowed thickly, then downed his drink in one go, taste be damned.

What would Oliver do? Probably punch Snart in the face, or put an arrow through him, or _both_ , and drop him off at the closest police station.

He definitely wouldn’t consider the offer. Though Oliver did have a history of sleeping with his female villains, if Felicity’s stories were to be believed. Was it even an offer of that kind, or was he reading too much into it? Was Snart joking? Barry didn’t even know what he was supposed to be doing in Gotham, of all places.

Oh, what the hell.

“Are you propositioning me?” Barry’s heart was threatening to beat out of his chest, all of a sudden. He couldn’t believe he even got the words out. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Snart tilt his head.

“Depends. Is it working?”

Barry mustered up the last of his courage and turned to face him, pressing their knees together. Leonard didn’t move to pull away, and Barry was so aware of the point of contact that it felt like it was going to burn a hole through his jeans.

If this was the only opportunity he’d ever get to do this, even if it was in a skewed kind of reality, he’d probably hate himself if he didn’t take it.

He met Snart’s eyes, tilting up his chin. “You got a place?”

If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. His mouth twitched, and he slid off his chair, right into Barry’s personal space. Barry jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh, fingers tracing the outer seam of his jeans, but he didn’t dare look away from his face.

Which was pretty close to his own, suddenly. He’d be lying if he said his cock wasn’t interested in the proceedings, and they hadn’t even touched properly. With a jolt Barry realized that yes, it seemed like they were really doing this. Whatever _this_ was. Oh, god.

“Let’s go,” Leonard murmured, put some cash on the counter, and turned to grab his jacket.

Barry’s legs were a little shaky. He could really use some of Oliver’s cool right now—and, ha, wasn’t that ironic? On multiple levels.

He should’ve seen it coming, probably, because things like this always happened to him around people he was attracted to, but his foot caught on the barstool when he tried to get up, and the only thing stopping him from face-planting into the floor was a steady hand gripping his arm.

Good thing Snart had such outstanding reflexes.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Barry said. His face had to be flaming red. He extracted himself from his hold (and jesus, how was he so strong? Barry’s psyche wasn’t equipped to deal with any of this), avoiding to look at him again as he made a beeline for the exit.

He waited outside, staring at the opposite row of houses along the street.

Chances were he’d just fucked up whatever they’d had going on, but sure enough, the door opened behind him and a moment later Leonard stood next to him, throwing him an amused look and shrugging on his jacket.

“It’s this way,” he said, gesturing down the street. “Any chance you could do your… thing?”

Barry almost felt like laughing at his choice of words, but his amusement didn’t last long when the mention of his non-existent powers sunk in. “Nope, sorry. I’m kind of,” he gestured vaguely, “indisposed.”

“Huh.” And that was that.

 

*

 

The walk was quiet. Barry jumped every time their arms brushed, inwardly rolling his eyes at himself. His brain was going haywire with theories why Snart would want him alone and defenseless, in a literally powerless state. Anything but what, make out? Have a few drinks? Sleep with him?

He took a deep breath and forced himself to think of anything else, glancing over at Leonard, who looked as collected as ever. It was still freezing cold outside, and Barry said as much when he noticed that he hadn’t zipped up his jacket.

Leonard threw him a wry look. “You know I’m not bothered by the cold.”

Barry had to bite his tongue to not make a Frozen reference.

It didn’t take much longer until they reached the place, a small townhouse. Leonard guided Barry up the stairs with a hand on the small of his back, making Barry forget that he was a human being who needed air to survive for a second or two.

Then he pulled a set of lock picks out of his jacket.

Barry stared at him in disbelief.

“Seriously?”

Snart shrugged nonchalantly, working the door open with quick hands.

“The owners are on vacation. Didn’t see a reason to waste money on a hotel room.”

Barry snorted, amused despite himself. “Right. What are you even in Gotham for?”

“Work.” Leonard glanced at him, grinning when the lock clicked and the door opened.

Of course. How could Barry have expected a more substantial explanation. The CSI in him itched to find out more, but he wasn’t here for police work. Still, he made a mental note to check if any of Gotham’s museums were exhibiting priceless jewels or if there was a large money transport in the next few days. Just in case.

Not that it mattered, anyway, if they managed to turn reality back to the way it was. But he didn’t want to think about that, not right now. Not when the thought was like a vise squeezing down on his chest.

Inside, there was a corridor, and Leonard turned on a small lamp on the sideboard and stepped aside after the door closed behind them, probably to give Barry a moment to look around.

Barry didn’t want to look around. He took another deep breath and stepped up to Leonard, noting that the amusement in his features gave way to something akin to anticipation with every step he took closer. Leonard cleared his throat when Barry came to a stop right in front of him, so close that he could swear he was able to hear Leonard breathe.

“You want anything to drink?”

“No, thanks,” Barry said, shaking his head.

Snart looked… not nervous, exactly, but antsy. Tense. It was funny that the realization made Barry calm down. So calm, in fact, that he didn’t think twice about leaning in and pressing a single, chaste kiss to his lips.

Leonard exhaled shakily as he drew back.  

“This okay?” Barry’s words came out as a whisper, breathless.

He got his answer in the form of Snart grabbing the front of his jacket and spinning them around to push Barry back against the wall, and then his forearm was against Barry’s throat, putting pressure on his windpipe, and he was looking at him with his eyes full of mistrust and something else that Barry couldn’t place.

Well. That wasn’t exactly the reaction he’d been expecting. Or hoping for.

“What’s the fake name you told my father when you joined the diamond heist?”

What?

“What?” Barry said.

Leonard clenched his jaw and pressed his arm harder to his throat, not quite enough to cut off his airflow, but enough to make him feel thoroughly threatened.

Barry didn’t know what the _fuck_ was wrong with his body, or his brain, but—

He was rock-hard. Their proximity, Leonard so close to him that his breath tickled Barry’s face every time he exhaled, his undivided attention on Barry, the undeniable danger that radiated from him… it made his cock ache.

“Answer. The question.”

Barry narrowed his eyes but gave in. “Sam.”

The pressure on his throat lessened, but Leonard still looked dubious.

“Why don’t you have your powers?” he said, voice low. Barry suppressed a pleasant shudder. How was it that he was so turned on by this? It wasn’t fair.

None of this was fair.

“It’s a long story.”

“I’m sure you’re capable of giving me the abridged version.”

Barry huffed a harassed sigh, gaze sliding to the side. “Some guy named Deegan got his hands on a book that can change reality. And he kind of… identity-swapped me and Oliver, so he has my powers right now. And I’m good with arrows, apparently.”

_And for some reason Deegan brought you back from the dead and you don’t seem to have any knowledge of that_ , he didn’t say. He should have, probably.

But Snart seemed satisfied with that answer, nodding thoughtfully. “So you’re here to make him change it back.”

“Basically.”

The shock of fingers stroking down his jaw, so light that goosebumps rose on his skin, made Barry lock eyes with him. He let him grab the collar of his jacket and shift closer, could feel his breath hitch the moment their lower bodies brushed and he noticed how hard Barry was.

And then Leonard was kissing him.

Barry’d lost count of how many times he’d imagined this exact situation. How many times he’d wished things were different. All the times he _hadn’t_ let himself think of it, during the time he’d been with Iris, especially after he’d heard of Leonard’s death. How much it hurt, knowing that he’d never get to even see his face again.

But now they were here, so close, spit-slick lips dragging against each other and tongues exploring, their harsh breaths loud in the silent corridor of the house, and it was—

It was everything.

Barry finally gained control over his hands that’d been hanging uselessly at his sides. He slid them around Leonard’s back, then down to his ass, using his grip to pull him into a slow grind when he didn’t protest. Leonard nipped at Barry’s bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth before soothing the sting with his tongue, and Barry’d never been gladder to not have his powers. He’d probably have vibrated out of his skin by now.

They both groaned into the kiss when their hips aligned just so—and god, that was definitely Snart’s cock, and he was hard too, or at least well on the way of getting there. The headiness of it made Barry’s head spin.

Leonard broke the kiss with a heavy exhale. “Bedroom?”

Barry shook his head, his mouth twitching into a smile. “I’m not having sex with you in some stranger’s bed.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ what we’re doing?”

Barry snorted and nudged Leonard’s cheek with his nose, making an appreciative sound when he tilted his head to capture Barry’s lips again.

“You tell me,” Barry murmured against his mouth.

Leonard just chuckled and unzipped Barry’s jacket with quick fingers, pushing it off his shoulders so it fell on the floor, his own coat following. He didn’t stop kissing Barry as he gripped his hips and guided him through a door to their left—a kitchen—walking him backwards until his ass bumped into a counter.

“This better?” He barely waited for Barry’s nod before he dropped to his knees. Barry could swear his heart stopped for a second, not able to breathe as Leonard shot him a crooked grin and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them down to his knees with Barry’s underwear, licking his lips when his cock bobbed out, heavy and leaking.

Leonard hadn’t even touched him yet and his legs felt like jelly.

“Snart—Leonard, I—” Whatever he was going to say turned into a groan because Leonard wrapped a hand around his shaft to give him a few experimental tugs, and all Barry could to was hold onto the edge of the counter behind him. “ _Fuck_.”

“Yeah?”

Barry let out a strangled laugh at the smug look on Leonard’s face, accidentally biting down on his cheek when he leaned in to lick flat over the glans, tasting him.

“Gorgeous,” Leonard said, voice soft, making Barry’s breath hitch. There should be a law against Snart saying things like that while on his knees in front of Barry. Even though knowing him, he’d take a lot of pleasure in breaking it.

And then Leonard took the tip of his cock into his mouth, suckling at it before taking him deeper, letting the head rub against the velvety inside of his cheek. Barry’s eyes rolled back at the feeling, at how hot his mouth was.

He didn’t know how long ago he last received a blowjob, and just having a mouth on him felt like heaven.

His hips twitched forward of their own accord, and Leonard chuckled, pulling off to stroke him.

“Shit,” Barry whispered, then choked out a sound he wasn’t proud of when Leonard rubbed the pad of his thumb over his slit in circles, beads of precome slicking up the movement. “Leonard, just— _yeah_ —”

Leonard sucked him down again, bobbing his head, the _tightwethot_ suction making Barry’s head spin. Moans were falling from his mouth, and he’d be embarrassed if Leonard didn’t keep humming in encouragement, getting more enthusiastic with every sound he wrung out of him.

Barry hissed when the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, his hand snapping from the edge of the counter to the back of Leonard’s head, running his fingers through his short hair. Their gazes met when Leonard glanced up at him, and Barry just had a moment to wonder about the mischief in his eyes before Leonard slid his hands up the backs of Barry’s thighs to cup his ass, massaging it, and his eyes closed as he drew back so just the tip was in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and then he—

Oh, _god_.

Then he took him all in until his nose was pressed into the coarse hairs at the base of Barry’s cock, until his throat constricted around the head, swallowing around him, pulling off a little so he could suck in air through his nose and repeat the process.

Barry knew he was loud, gasping and panting and whining curses, and that was even before Leonard squeezed his asscheeks before pulling them apart, pressing the tip of one finger between them, rubbing lightly over his sensitive entrance while never losing his rhythm sucking him off.

“Yeah, shit, just like that,” Barry groaned and rolled his hips forward in little thrusts, dragging his cock over Leonard’s tongue, exhilarated when he let him do it. “Fuck, I’m close.”

Leonard moaned around him and let him fuck his mouth, brow furrowed in concentration, probably not to give in to his gag reflex every time Barry hit the back of his throat, which was without doubt the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. Leonard pressed his finger harder against Barry’s opening until the muscle gave way just a little, and that was what did it for Barry.

His thrusts had become almost frantic with it feeling so _good_ when Leonard’s throat convulsed around his head on every other thrust, and his balls went tight, the muscles in his legs and ass tensing up before it rushed through him and he let go with a shout, spurting down Leonard’s throat and over his tongue. His hole was twitching around the pad of his finger, and Barry pressed his cock in deep to ride it out, whimpering when Leonard swallowed around him, swallowed down his come.

Leonard let Barry slide from his mouth when he was finished, drawing in deep breaths. He smirked when he saw the stunned look on Barry’s face, saw how affected he was. He pulled himself up to his feet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then thumbed at Barry’s chin.

“Good?”

Barry had to close his eyes for a moment because of how raspy his voice was. He did that, fuck. He kind of wanted to ask where he’d learned giving head like that, but he knew that either Snart would dodge the question, or if he did tell him, Barry would get unnecessarily jealous of faceless people he didn’t know.

“More than,” he said softly and leaned in for a kiss, his chest growing warm when Leonard opened up for him and he could taste himself on his tongue.

He reached down between them to work on Leonard’s belt and the zipper of his jeans, dragging the back of his knuckles over the outline of his cock, so hard just for Barry. A low grunt escaped Leonard when Barry pulled him out of his underwear and gave him a few light strokes, thick and warm in his hand.

After a minute Leonard pulled Barry’s hand away from between his legs, and Barry gave him a quizzical look, unable to interpret the glint in his eyes and the upturned corners of his mouth until—

“Turn around?”

Barry grinned; that he could do. He stole another kiss, letting their tongues slide together before Leonard tapped his hip and Barry obediently turned around, leaning forward so he could rest his forearms on the kitchen counter. For all that he was so adamant about not having sex in a stranger’s bed, it didn’t seem much better to have sex in a stranger’s kitchen, but… details.

“Jesus,” Leonard said, voice rough. “Just—stay like that and look pretty.”

Barry snorted but shot a smile over his shoulder, watching Leonard’s mouth drop open when he arched his back and spread his legs as far as the pants around his knees would allow it.

“C’mon,” he said. Leonard nodded sharply, and when Barry turned back to face the counter there was the unmistakable sound of Leonard jerking himself off. Fuck, but that was hot.

A hand stroked over the small of his back and down to his ass, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Barry, can I…”

“Whatever you want,” Barry said, meaning it. He got a small, huffed laugh in reply.

And, _oh_ , that was the head of Leonard’s cock dragging down his crack, parting his cheeks to rub against his hole, making Barry whimper when he could feel how wet he was with precome. He knew Leonard wasn’t going to fuck him like this, but his body contracted at the idea all the same, like it wanted to pull him in.

“Fuck,” Leonard panted. His hand was smacking crudely against Barry’s asscheeks as he sped up his strokes, the tip of his dick still pressed against his opening. “I just… shit, I want to come all over that tight, little hole of yours.”

Barry couldn’t suppress a moan, and he nodded frantically, squeezing his eyes shut, “Do it, I want it, please—”

He deliberately clenched and unclenched, knowing that Leonard could see it, could _feel_ it like this even if he wasn’t inside of him, and Leonard let out a choked groan, jostling Barry with how hard he was jacking himself, precome slicking up Barry’s crack, and Barry could feel him pull one of his cheeks to the side, spreading him open while he was still clenching around nothing, and then Leonard cursed loudly and fucked his hips against him, the head of his cock catching on his hole—

“Fuck, Barry, _fuck_ , I’m coming—”

He went rigid behind Barry, and then streaks of wetness landed on the inside of his asscheek, running down his crack, the next one spurting directly over his entrance, and Barry’s balls twinged in sympathy. Leonard grunted and rubbed his cock against his hole, and Barry could feel another blurt of come dribble out, warm and slick and _fuck_ , Barry couldn’t believe how much he wanted Leonard to just hold him down and make him take it.

Maybe in another lifetime. Because for now…

He let Leonard catch his breath, let himself revel in how close they were, how _alive_ they were, especially when Leonard leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of his neck.

Barry squeezed his eyes shut until he was sure he wouldn’t tear up. Then he cleared his throat, “Should probably go and clean up.”

Leonard stepped back so Barry could turn around, not quite able to meet his eyes. He showed Barry to the bathroom, grinning at how awkwardly he was walking with his pants and underwear still around his knees, and Barry snorted and playfully punched his arm before locking himself in the bathroom.

He cleaned up as quickly as he could, which took longer than he’d like to admit, and peeked out of the bathroom door to see if the coast was clear, sneaking quietly toward the door.

No such luck of slipping out undetected, though.

“So you’re just gonna leave without saying goodbye? Not very noble, Flash,” Snart’s voice sounded from the stairway, and Barry sighed, letting his hand slide off the door handle.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “This was a mistake.”

A hum came from directly behind him. Barry startled a little, turning around just to have Leonard cup his jaw and kiss him, hard and deep, and Barry gasped into his mouth, curling his hands into his sweater not even thinking about the fact that he was kissing back with fervor.

When Leonard broke the kiss, Barry chased after him, bewildered when Leonard extracted himself from his grip, shaking his head with a bitter-sounding laugh.

“Once you’ve figured out what it is you want, Barry, you can come find me.”

Barry was tempted to shout that what he _wanted_ wasn’t attainable outside of this reality. That it didn’t matter. Instead, he swallowed hard and finally opened the front door, slipping out into the night without another glance back.

If later that night he pressed his fist against his mouth to stifle the sobs while he was washing the smell of sex off of him in the hotel room’s shower, it was nobody’s business but his.

 

*

 

Kara and Oliver were sitting on one of the brick walls on the roof of the Wayne building Kate Kane had allowed them to operate out of, munching on pastries. Barry stood a few feet away from them, cradling a cup of coffee and staring at the photo of Deegan displayed on the open laptop. He squinted when the first sun beams made their way over the buildings.

It was way too early, but it was also his own damn fault for not getting any sleep last night.

His friends seemed to agree.

“So, Barry,” Oliver started, and Barry could all but smell a lecture coming on, “mind telling us where you disappeared to last night?”

Barry took a sip of his coffee. He wasn’t nearly awake enough for this conversation.

He sighed, “Not particularly, no.”

Kara cleared her throat and slid off the wall, brushing crumbs off her jeans.

“Think he went to challenge his inner Oliver Queen some more,” she mumbled, and Barry shot her a sharp look.

She could only mean one thing with that comment, and—how dare she.

“Did you follow me?” he said, only realizing how irritated he sounded when Kara narrowed her eyes at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Oliver slide off his spot on the wall, taking a step toward them like he was worried they’d come to blows. As if any of the two of them would stand a chance in a fight against Kara. But it was the thought that counted, right?

“Of course I did, Barry,” she said and let out a frustrated huff, holding her hands out. “What was I supposed to do, just wait and hope you’ll make it back in one piece? Alone in Gotham, without any powers? And seriously, were you that desperate to get laid that it couldn’t wait until after we’ve solved this?”

Barry barked a laugh, probably sounding as bitter as Leonard had yesterday. Yeah, if Oliver or Kara had done the same he’d be pissed as hell. Didn’t mean he had to admit that, though.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed the show.”

Kara looked at him like he’d personally offended her.

“I just stayed outside long enough to be sure—well—ninety percent sure he wasn’t going to murder you and dump you in a ditch somewhere. I’m not—you _know_ I’m not like that.” She sounded genuinely hurt, and Barry hated himself for it.

“I know,” he said. “Sorry.”

Oliver stepped next to him, squeezing his shoulder. Voluntary physical contact, who would have thought.

“Who was he, Barry?”

Barry snorted, “I don’t think that’s relevant to our investigation.”

“No,” Oliver said, “but I think we can all agree that you’re pretty broken up about it, and we need you at full capacity when we find Deegan.”

Kara nodded in encouragement, and Barry rolled his eyes. Sometimes he hated when they were right. He licked his lips, stared down at the coffee dregs in his cup.

“Leonard Snart.”

Oliver started chuckling, cutting himself off when Barry didn’t join in. He blinked. “You can’t be serious.” When Barry’s expression remained unchanged, he put his hands on his hips. “But he’s a dangerous criminal. Wait, he’s a criminal and he’s _dead_!”

“Yeah, well,” Barry shrugged. He had to clench his jaw to not tear up again. He was a grown man, for god’s sake, it shouldn’t be this hard. “I just wanted to get a drink, clear my head, but… there he was. Like he’s never been gone, you know? So I… uh, went home with him.” Breaking and entering, more like. “Deegan obviously messed up and put him in this reality by accident, or something. But once we’ve fixed everything…” He couldn’t bring himself to say _he’ll be gone again_.

There was a beat of silence.

“You really care about him,” Oliver said then, like this was news to him. Huh. Maybe it was. Felicity was better at keeping secrets than everyone gave her credit for.

“I’m sorry, Barry,” Kara said softly. “If you think there’s anything we can do…”

Barry shook his head tightly. He didn’t want to go down that rabbit hole. He _couldn’t_.

“Let’s just get it over with and catch this son of a bitch.”

“I think I can help with that,” a new voice said from behind them, and they all spun around to see Kate leaning against the wall, very unsubtly checking out Kara, whose cheeks were turning pink. Barry ducked his head to hide a smile. He didn’t even mind that she’d obviously been eavesdropping on them. “Come on, you weirdos.”

 

*

 

The fight against Deegan and that stupid book left Barry with the kind of exhaustion that settled deep in his bones, weighing him down physically as well as emotionally, even with his powers at work. He’d missed his powers, but somehow having them back felt like a burden instead of relief.

He ran a hand through his hair and took another pull of his beer, glancing at Oliver when he came back from his phone call to sit down at the bar again.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said. “Everything’s fine.”

Barry raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t I believe that?”

Oliver sighed and downed the rest of his beer in one go, then turned on his seat and clapped Barry’s back. He pulled back quickly like he was suspicious Barry’d go for a hug after all.

(He thought about it.)

“Look, I need to get back to Star City. You know how it is. But, uh…” His gaze slid over Barry’s shoulder. “I think there’s someone who wants to talk to you.”

Barry furrowed his eyebrows and turned slowly around, breath catching when he caught sight of someone who looked suspiciously like Leonard Snart standing at the far end of the room, head turned in their direction. He’d know that profile anywhere.

No. His mind must be playing tricks on him, because it couldn’t be. Could it?

“Good luck,” Oliver said. Barry didn’t have it in him to call him on that he definitely didn’t mean that. He was on his way out of the bar already, anyway.

Oliver stopped next to Snart-or-not-Snart and said something to him, getting an entirely unimpressed look in return. And then Snart-person was looking right at Barry, taking a step in his direction. Barry quickly turned to face the bar and clung to his beer in a futile attempt to get his bearings.

“Never thought I’d see the Scarlet Speedster consuming alcoholic beverages two days in a row.”

Leonard took the seat next to him, and Barry had to close his eyes against the emotional onslaught. Then he looked at him, really looked him. He was wearing the same jacket from the day before, a little more stubble on his face that Barry wanted to run his hands over. He was so handsome it hurt.

“It’s you,” he breathed, then shook his head. “How?”

“How, what? How can you drink that beer? Yeah, that’s what I was asking myself, too.” Leonard shot him a crooked grin, and Barry pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hold on,” he muttered, threw some cash on the counter, and grabbed Leonard.

Two seconds later they were in the middle of the living room in Barry’s apartment. Leonard took an unsteady breath and glared at him—fair—before taking a look around.

“Okay, so.” Barry crossed his arms in front of his chest so he wouldn’t reach out for Leonard. Who was currently very interested in poking at random items on the shelves in the room. Barry should probably check if something had gone missing, later. “How’d you even know I’m back in Central?”

“Blonde birdie told me,” Leonard said and turned around to face him, an inscrutable look on his face. “Red skirt, can fly, surprisingly intimidating for someone her size?”

“Kara.” Barry huffed. He didn’t even want to know how long it took her to fly over Gotham and search for Leonard, or how she got the idea that he was still alive in the first place.

“You have interesting friends, Barry.”

That he did. Barry narrowed his eyes when Leonard’s tone registered. _Friends_. “Wait, what did Ollie say to you?”

Leonard’s eyebrows shot up, “Ollie, huh? Well…” He took a step closer, trailing his fingers over the back of the couch. “To paraphrase, he threatened to disembowel me if I hurt you.”

Barry gulped.

“Which I found interesting,” Leonard continued, stopping in front of him, “considering that you so rudely ran out on me the other day, hm? But I guess it makes a lot more sense now.”

“It—it does?” Barry exhaled shakily, willing himself to focus. “We changed reality back to the way it was. How are you still here and not…”

Yep, he still couldn’t say it even though he was right in front of him, alive and breathing.

“Fuck if I know.” Leonard shrugged. “The last thing I remember is holding down the fail-safe of the Oculus to make sure it blows up and kills a lot of people, including me.” He pulled a face and Barry winced at the blunt phrasing. “And a few days ago I woke up on the floor in an old safe house of mine in Gotham. No idea how I got there. So.”

“The Oculus,” Barry repeated slowly. “The Book of Destiny. They kinda work the same, right? Do you think they could be connected, and that’s why you knew I was me and not Oliver? Why you were in Gotham too, of all places, and why we were at the same bar at the same time, you know, like it was _destiny_ …”

Leonard huffed a laugh and shook his head. “I’d rather not think about it in too much detail.” The way he was looking at Barry was almost tender, and Barry felt the heat rise to his face.

“You’re probably right,” he murmured, rolling his eyes when the tender look was replaced by a smug one. Barry shuffled a little closer to him, brushing an invisible piece of lint off the sleeve of his jacket. When their eyes met, it was like something clicked between them. “What now?”

“Now,” Leonard said and reached out to pull Barry close by his hips. Barry couldn’t resist kissing him, a pleased hum escaping him when Leonard buried his hand in his hair to change the angle. They broke apart breathing a little heavier, and Leonard cleared his throat. “Now you’re gonna take me to bed. And after that you’re gonna explain to me why the _fuck_ you’re on a nickname basis with the Green Arrow.”

“We’re not exactly on a _nickname_ —hey!” Barry’s yelp turned into laughter when Leonard grabbed his collar to push him onto the couch, following him to sit on his hips.

“Yeah, the couch is good, too,” Leonard rasped. He wasn’t quite smiling, but Barry took it as a win nonetheless.

Barry didn’t know what exactly had brought them together in this place and time, or where they would go from here, but he did know that he didn’t want to let go. Preferably ever. So he pulled him down by the back of his neck to crash their lips together, teeth clacking when he couldn’t help but grin into the kiss.

Leonard pressed in closer, hands finding Barry’s and intertwining them and then, well.

Barry decided that thinking was overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ Come find me on [tumblr](https://barrylen.tumblr.com).
> 
> The tumblr post for this fic and my CF Bingo card are [here](https://barrylen.tumblr.com/post/183879593610/between-a-minute-and-a-lifetime-by-barrylen).
> 
> If you want to avoid the porn, stop reading at "Barry finally gained control over his hands..." (there's gonna be a few unavoidable mentions of being sexually aroused though, sorry) and start reading again a few paragraphs above the next asterisk (*), at "Maybe in another lifetime."


End file.
